1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack and pinion steering loading mechanism designed to take up the play between the rack and the drive pinion and to be free of operating rattles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the loading mechanism, along which the rack slides, must ensure permanent contact between the rack and pinion to compensate for wear in these two elements, for deformation during operation of the rack, and for factory irregularities in the rack and pinion.
Known loading mechanisms were generally comprised of discrete metal or plastic parts which were often noisy and which gave off characteristic rattles during operation. To eliminate this, contact pressure between the loading mechanism and the rack was increased, but at the expense of the ease of movement of the rack along the loading mechanism.